Family tree
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's daughters Sora and Ayame grew up in different time periods. Ayame grew up in modern day, and Sora was raised through the well. When they meet their worlds collide, and a new adventure begins.
1. Falling through the well

A/n Hello out there. I got bored one day and decided to write a fanfic about Inuyahsa and Kagome's daughter. Her name is Ayame, anyways hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters well besides Ayame and all the other OC's

**Chapter 1**

**Falling through the well**

It had been a long time since she had seen them, either of them. She had been living with her uncle for 14 years now. Her mother and father had brought her here when she was three so she could visit her grandmother and uncle. Then they left and never came back for her. She couldn't even remember their faces but her uncle tells her she looks like both of them She brushed through her black hair and looked at her golden eyes in the mirror.

"Ayame, sweetheart come downstairs for a moment." Her aunt called for her downstairs.

Ayame looked to the door and stood. She was wearing her school uniform. She detested the thing although it was better then what her mother had to wear. Instead of a green skirt, she donned a deep red one and the top was black instead of white. Ayame looked as a girl opened the door. It was her younger cousin Sukie.

"You know you sure do take forever."

"You know you sure are annoying." Ayame countered.

Her cousin sat on the edge of Ayame's bed.

"You know what I liked this room better when your mom had it." Sukie said falling back onto the red bedspread.

"Well I don't like pink." Ayame said with anger in her voice.

"I do. This whole red and black thing is a little bit boyish." Sukie said and sat back up.

"Well if you don't like it why the hell do you come in here so much?" Ayame said getting frustrated with her cousin.

Sukie was about to answer when her father entered the room with a small knock.

"Father we were just on our way down." Sukie said.

"Oh I heard the fighting girls, no both of you hurry to change and head downstairs."

"Yes Father."

"Yes Uncle Souta."

Ayame stood and looked at her uncle, he looked much as her mother did. At least he did from the picture she had of her, Ayame subconsciously touched the golden locket around her neck the only picture she had of her parents together. Ayame didn't think she didn't look at all like the mother she had lost. Except perhaps her hair, her deep black hair. Although straighter and longer then her mothers had been at her age it was the one thing she shared with her. She frowned at the thoughts of her parents and then shook her head. It was hard to think of the people who had abandoned her here.

"Ayame what is wrong?" her uncle asked her caringly.

She looked at him, the man who had raised her as his own since she was a young child.

"Nothing, uncle, just thinking of mom and dad." Ayame replied.

Sukie smiled and left the room with her father behind her. Ayame turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a red t-shirt. Pulling off the hideous school uniform and uncaringly throwing it to the floor, she changed and then headed downstairs for another seemingly boring dinner. At the end of the stairs she stopped, when she heard an unrecognizable voice. Poking her head around the corner, she saw a young man with black hair.

_Sukie's new boyfriend, I forgot he was eating dinner with us tonight. _

He looked in Ayame's direction and smiled. His blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"You must be Ayame." He said walking over.

Ayame looked at him oddly as he walked closer to her. When he reached her, he took her hand into his and kissed it lightly. Ayame restrained herself from punching him in the face. She was sick of having Sukie mope every time she scared away one of her boyfriends.

"And you are?" Ayame asked coldly.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Tetsu." The teenage boy said with a smile.

Ayame yanked her hand free from his pitiful grip and smiled as innocently as she could.

"Well Tetsu," She began in a soft and angelic voice that soon turned to poison "don't ever touch me again."

Tetsu's eyes widened but before he could reply Sukie walked in. She wore a pink dress that fell just above her knees, and a sheer pink shall.

"Okay Tetsu, I'm ready." Sukie said with a huge smile.

Tetsu grinned in her direction and held out his hand.

"Wait, I thought we were going to have dinner here." Ayame said.

"Well Tetsu has offered to take us all out to dinner, Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, that was the whole reason I went into your room." Sukie giggled.

Ayame looked at herself. She wasn't dressed to go to some fancy restaurant. Plus she really didn't want to go on another family outing with the Higurashi foursome, they were embarrassing.

"Actually if it's okay with you Sukie I'll just order pizza." Ayame replied.

"Oh well I guess, but we're going to that new sushi place. Sure you don't want to come?" Sukie asked.

"Sukie, dear if she doesn't want to join us it's okay. She probably tired from that new fighting class she's taking."

"Auntie, it's not just fighting…it's a class where they teach us how to fight in the ways of the samurai." Ayame replied.

"Oh yes I know dear, but with all you children do these days it's just hard to keep up with all the names."

"Well then I guess we'll see you later." Sukie replied as Buyo the second started purring at Ayame's feet.

Ayame went to the floor in a crouching position and began to scratch the cat's stomach.

"Well have fun guys." She said to her family as they left.

As soon as the door closed, she went to the phone and ordered pizza. After ordering, she collapsed onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Buyo the second came and settled into her lap as she watched the newest line of Rock music videos on MTV Rock. (A/N Yeah I know it doesn't exist but hell it should!)

"Pizza!" Ayame heard someone call through the door.

"Coming!" Ayame called back and stood, making Buyo fall to the ground.

She grabbed the money on the counter, and went to the door. Looking up to the sky she smelt the first sign of rain approaching.

"Here you are miss." The pizza guy said as she handed over the money.

"Keep the change." Ayame said as Buyo ran past her and out the door.

_Crap, he can't be outside in rain…_

"Have a good evening miss." The pizza guy said walking back to his car.

"Yeah thanks…" Ayame said as she sat the pizza down, and walked outside shutting the door behind her.

Ayame walked outside into the now lightly falling rain and followed Buyo to the well house. The door was open slightly. Buyo stood on the edge of the well pawing at what seemed to be a faint blue light.

"Hmm what did you find Buyo?" Ayame asked the large cat.

Ayame peered over the side of the well and wondered where the light was coming from.

"Is something down there babe?" Ayame asked and began down the rope ladder that was placed there when she was younger.

She looked up as Buyo jumped off the side of the well and took off.

"Hey! You little brat!" Ayame cried out to the cat.

She was about to start climbing back up when the rope on the ladder broke making her fall. Ayame closed her eyes as she fell but to her surprise, she didn't hit the ground. Instead, a blinding blue light surrounded her and then she touched ground lightly.

_What the heck just happened?_

Ayame looked up to see the stars shining above her.

_Ummm…where is the roof of the well house?_

She reached for the broken rope ladder to help her get out, but only found vines.

_This is so freakin weird…Oh well the only way now is up._

Ayame grabbed the vines and started to climb up. She hoisted herself over the side of the well and sat down on the edge of it.

"Where am I?" Ayame asked herself.

She jumped down and started walking until she found a small village. Walking into it, she saw a few people outside. One was a very elderly woman. She looked at the woman who in turn looked at her in amazement.

"What are you lookin at?" Ayame asked her.

"Why ye child, who are ye?"

"My name is Ayame, who are you?" Ayame said.

"Why my name is Kaede child, where are ye from?" Kaede asked her.

Ayame frowned.

"Tokyo…where else. Man old people really do lose their minds."

Kaede was about to reply when a teenage-looking male appeared. He had green eyes and red hair.

"Who are you talking to Kaede?" He asked.

"Why young Shippo, this young lady is Ayame, she is from Tokyo."

Ayame looked at the odd young man. He didn't look very human, not like the old lady.

"Tokyo!" The man said shocked.

"Yes…To-ky-o, the biggest city in Japan." Ayame said as if talking to a child.

"No doubt she's Inuyasha's." Shippo said.

"Wait a minute who's mine?" Another male voice came.

Ayame looked to the speaker of this voice and her eyes widened. Quickly she opened the locket she wore around her neck and no doubt about it, a picture of the same man stared back at her.

_NO WAY!_

"You…your…" Ayame started.

"I'm who?" He questioned.

"You're my father!" Ayame yelled.

A/n where there you have it the first chapter, tell me what you think please. I would really like to know the honest truth. That way I can better my writing. Well got to go and remember to review or I shall sic my army of cows on you mwhahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Long lost sisters

A/N Hello thanks for reading here is the second chapter! I hope you like it, and remember to review thanks! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga however I own Sora and Ayame so blah to you. **

Chapter 2 

**Long Lost Sisters**

"You're my father!" Ayame shouted.

The man looked at her oddly and raising an eyebrow he spoke.

"I'm you're what?" He asked.

"My father! You are my father!" Ayame shouted again getting more frustrated by the second.

She stood there looking at her father, the man who had left her and suddenly she couldn't find any words. Ever since she could remember she would go over what she would say to him if she ever met him, but now her mind was blank.

"I think you're insane." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

She looked at him, her golden eyes fierce.

"NO! I AM NOT!" She screamed at him.

Ayame went for the golden locket that hung around her neck and pulled it off. She then sent it flying towards the man she deemed her father. The locket fell to the dirt ground at his feet and he looked at it in shock.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"My mother! Kagome Higurashi gave it to me! She gave it to me when you guys took me to the shrine! It was my first time without you, and I didn't want you to leave me in such a strange place! I cried and I cried, so she took the locket off her neck and placed it around mine telling me as long as I kept it on I would never be without you. I haven't taken it off since." Ayame replied fighting to hold back tears, but she wouldn't cry not for such a stupid reason.

She turned her back on the group of strangers. Then took off at a run into the large forest ahead of her. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and frowned.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" He asked.

"No, I have to go tell Kagome. Plus Sora will find her." Inuyasha replied and walked off back to his wife.

Ayame kept running. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She had to get away. Go somewhere and think. A quiet place to clear her mind. She came to a stop in a small clearing and saw a girl with her back turned looking up into a giant tree.

_That looks familiar…wait that can't be the sacred tree?_

Ayame crouched behind a bush and looked to the girl in the short red and black kimono. She had a bow in her hand and arrows fastened to her back. On her left side was what looked like a short Katana. Her hair was black with silver tips and it fell just below her shoulders. Ayame couldn't help but wonder who she was and what she was doing looking at _her_ tree. Ayame stood and started walking towards her when she spoke.

"Who's there?" She said.

The girl turned and pointed her arrow strait at Ayame's heart. Ayame stopped and looked at the girl. At first she was shocked and then she smiled.

"What you going to do? Kill me?" Ayame asked.

She always wanted a real fight. And she could take this girl down any day.

"What do you mean she's back?" Kagome said looking at the gold locket the was on the table in front of her.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears at the news of her daughters return. She smiled.

"Well where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She ran off into the forest." Inuyasha replied.

"Wait, you mean she is in the forest by herself?" Kagome asked.

"No Sora is in there remember." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh no? Oh no what?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sora is in the forest, if she finds Ayame she is bound to get into a fight thinking she is some sort of monster. And last I remember Ayame likes a fight. It will be you and your brother all over again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the prospect of his two daughters fighting.

"If that's true then Sora's in for one hell of a beating."

"Inuyasha! Sora and Ayame don't have magical swords to save them!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew even wider at the remark.

"Come on we have to hurry." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and running off into the forest after his daughters.

Sora let go of the first arrow. Ayame watched as it raced towards her. She quickly went to the ground in order to dodge the oncoming arrow. She jumped back up again and smiled at the young girl who was trying to take her life.

"Is that the best you got?" Ayame asked racing towards Sora as she went for another arrow.

She quickly dodged a second arrow and kicked Sora's feet out from under her. Sora went to the ground with a loud thud, and a gasp of pain.

Good thing I took all those fighting classes… 

Ayame looked at the girl as she stood up and retrieved her bow.

Stupid girl? Doesn't she see she isn't strong enough to fight me? 

"Why don't you give up?" Ayame asked as she kicked Sora again making her fly a couple of feet.

Sora sat up grudgingly and spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Giving up just isn't my thing." Sora replied.

"Well then I guess you'll die!" Ayame yelled and ran towards Sora again. Kicking the bow away and out of her reach she kicked Sora in the chest sending her backwards. Grabbing the short Katana as she went by she kneeled above her head and brought the blade to her throat.

"Give up yet?" Ayame asked.

Sora didn't answer she just looked into Ayame's eyes and gasped.

"Your…your eyes." Sora said.

Ayame looked at Sora oddly and was about to reply when she heard the voice of another girl.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Ayame looked up to see her father and a woman…the woman that looked exactly like her mother, and exactly like the girl below her.

"Mother!" Sora yelled.

"Sora…" Kagome said as the younger girl ran to her parents.

Ayame took the blade away from Sora's throat and fell backwards onto her back.

If she said mother…then that means… 

Ayame turned her head slightly and looked to her father, mother, and the girl who was probably her little sister.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ayame asked still on the ground.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Sora said pulling away from the embrace she was in with her mother.

Ayame brought the blade to her face and saw her eyes reflecting back at her. Her yellow eyes. Sora knew…she knew because of her eyes.

"Please, Ayame come here." Kagome said quietly.

Ayame stood and looked at the family in front of her. The family that had abandoned her.

"No." Ayame said coldly.

Kagome frowned at her daughter, and began to cry.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and consoled her.

"Why should I come to a family that abandoned me?" Ayame asked. "Why should I come to you mother when you left me to rot!" Ayame yelled.

"I didn't leave you Ayame." Kagome replied still crying.

"You left me with people I didn't know! In a place that was strange to me! When I was three! I didn't want you to go! But you did, both of you did. Even though I cried for you not too." Ayame protested.

This was it! She finally got to yell and scream at them. She finally got to make them feel like shit. Like she did. But when she looked into the face of the woman in front of her, her resolve faltered. Her blue eyes were so sad. She was crying, she really didn't plan on never returning something had gone wrong.

"We didn't leave you." Inuyasha said.

"Well then what happened? How come you never came back? Why did you leave me to think I was unwanted?" Ayame paused. "I looked at myself in the mirror everyday and asked myself what's wrong with me? what did I do to make them not want me?" She finished.

Sora, the girl looked at Ayame. Her eyes were full of fear.

"You really…really felt like we didn't want you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Ayame said with a small smile. "Now it all sounds so childish." She replied.

Kagome broke away from her family's grasp and walked over to Ayame.

"I would never abandon you Ayame. When I found out I couldn't go back my heart broke into a million pieces. I never felt so hurt and lost. I tried everyday to go back to you. And still even now If you weren't here I would try to go back. I would never forget you." Kagome replied and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad, that you're okay." Kagome said into Ayame's ear.

Ayame hugged the woman, her mother back. She looked over to her father and her sister and smiled.

She pulled away from her mother and ran to retrieve Sora's bow. After grabbing it she ran over to her sister and handed her the weapons.

"Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing." She said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Sora replied taking the weapons.

Ayame laughed.

"Were did you learn to fight like that anyways?" Sora asked.

"Oh just in a few classes." Ayame replied.

"Classes?"

"Yeah at school…" Ayame replied with a frown.

"Not that skool again!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome laughed. And Ayame shrugged as the family of four walked back to the small village.

**A/n okay well there you have it. Remember to read and review cuz' it makes me happy and no army of cookie eating cows could ever concur my flaming hamsters! Mwhahahahahahahahaha**


	3. Hitting Strangers

_A/n: Okay here I am with the third chapter, if you are wondering why I took so long to update is simply because I am writing like 13 Inuyasha fanfics right now. I know a lot right? Well not only and I writing about 4 final fantasy ones, and 17 original fictions, One is almost done, it's 31 chapters (478 pages long.) So yeah anyways as you see I am a little busy…but I love to write so what can I say? Anyways read and review please. _ Chapter 3 Hitting strangers 

After going back to the village and being properly re-introduced to everyone. Ayame settled into the small cabin the family lived in. It seemed Kagome had saved Ayame's room for her. Not much was in it, as of yet except a bed roll and a small table with an small lantern type thing sitting on it. Sora was ecstatic that her sister had returned. Sora kept going on about all the fun they used to have a children. Ayame on the other hand couldn't even remember her sister, but she didn't tell her that of course. Apparently the reason Ayame was dropped of at her Uncle's house those 14 years ago was because Sora had caught a strange sickness, that they didn't was Ayame to get as well.

"Ayame, do you remember the time I had fallen out of the tree and you caught me?" Sora asked as the family sat down to dinner.

Ayame shook her head no.

"Oh." Sora said a little saddened by the fact her older sister hadn't remembered.

"Umm Kago…I mean mom. Do you think I can go back?" Ayame asked.

Inuyahsa and Kagome both looked at her. Sora was looking at her too but in an odd way.

"Back? Back where Ayame?" Sora asked.

"You want to go back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yes, I mean Sukie is probably crying by now thinking I left because of her, and Uncle Souta…he might be a little freaked too. I mean I just disappeared…they weren't even home." Ayame replied.

"Sukie? Who's Sukie?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Sukie? Yeah I forgot you don't know." Ayame said pausing to take a bite of her food.

"Sukie is your niece." Ayame finished.

"My niece?" Kagome asked happily.

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Ayame replied.

"Ha! I'm older!" Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm still older then both of you." Ayame replied with a grin.

"Only a year in a half." Sora protested.

Kagome smiled at her children. The she nodded.

"Of course you can go back…I mean you came here didn't you?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if it would work both ways." Ayame responded.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes, it should. But, I think we should all go I don't want to lose you again.'' Kagome said and watched as Ayame nodded.

Ayame stood up and dusted of her now three day old black jeans. She didn't seem to care much about the fact though.

"I hate the fact I have been stuck in the same shirt for three days." She complained.

"You have been wearing the same pants too." Sora pointed out.

"That is not as big of a deal." Ayame replied and walked towards the door. "Anyways are you all just going to sit there?" She asked and walked out the door as Sora yelled out: "WAIT FOR ME!"

Ayame took off at a run for the well as she watched Sora running after her. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed content on walking.

"COME ON SLOW POKES!" Ayame yelled out to the rest of them.

She watched as Sora tried her hardest to catch up while Kagome shook her head laughing. It was still weird to have her family back, but she couldn't wait to see the reaction on Uncle Souta's face when she came climbing out of the well after three days of being MIA. As Ayame reached the well she was met with the blue eyes of a young man in brown fur. Next to him was another man, fairly older but dawning the same type of cloths.

"I thought I smelt Kagome coming this way." The older of the two men said. "But you seem to be someone else."

Ayame rolled her eyes at the man and sighed.

"You're in my way." Ayame stated coldly.

"Koga!" Sora yelled as she caught up with her older sister.

The man that was talking looked at Sora and smiled. As she ran and hugged him. Ayame rolled her eyes once again.

"Who is this Sora?" Ayame asked.

"Oh him? His name is Koga, he is mom's friend, dad hates him though." Sora explained, then added. "That is his son Micah." Sora finished waving coyly at the one called Micah.

"Mom? Dad? So then you're the little one that was lost in the other time." Koga said. "Not so little anymore I see."

"God, don't you even lay finger on me you imbecile." Ayame replied.

"She takes after the mutt I see." Koga said to Sora as Inuyasha and Kagome came into view.

Koga quickly pushed past Sora and started making his way to Kagome. Ayame glared at his retreating form with a flame in her eyes. Before anyone knew it she was running towards Koga ready to attack. She tackled him to the ground and started hitting him in the head.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FATHER!" She yelled at him as Sora and Kagome both pulled her off the wolf demon.

"Are you crazy Ayame!" Sora said although she was fighting not to laugh at her older sisters antics.

"What was that for." Koga asked standing up.

"You are a disgrace to this world." Ayame said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really do take after him, you even look like him." Koga replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Koga, but anyways what can I do for you?" Kagome asked.

"I was just wandering when I smelt you coming this way. However I was deceived when I noticed it was none other then the lovely Sora, and that one."

"THAT ONE! What's that supposed to mean!" Ayame protested.

Sora giggled and grabbed Ayame's hand. Sora led them over to Micah who was still leaning aginst the well. He looked up when they neared him. He had green eyes and black hair, however his was untied and fell about mid back. He wore the same color fur as his father but instead of the skirt like thing Koga wore he had a nice pair of pants.

"Micah, this is my older sister Ayame." Sora said.

"Why does she have my mother's name?" Micah asked quietly.

Sora looked at Ayame and shook her head.

"Umm cuz that's what my mom wanted to name her…I don't know. Anyways when you were little the two of you were like best friends! Don't you remember?"

Micah nodded, while Ayame frowned and shook her head no.

"I really don't remember anything from when I lived here Sora." She explained.

"Hmm, well never mind then you can just start a new friendship then." Sora said brightly.

"Maybe when we come back okay?" Ayame said and pushed past Micah to the well.

Ayame put one leg over the side then two. She held out her hand to Sora and pulled her over the edge. They sat there for a second before Kagome and Inuyasha were standing behind them. It seemed they had finished their business with Koga, for he and his son were leaving.

"Ayame, you shouldn't hit strangers." Kagome said to her daughter.

"Strangers shouldn't insult me then." She replied with a smirk then jumped into the well with her sister.

A bright blue light surrounded them both as they left the feudal era, and went back to the future.

_A/n: Okay I know that took a long time to write, but hey I wrote it! So review please and I'll be sure to update. _


	4. Homecoming

_A/N: So I'm back with more, yes I know no one is reviewing…maybe because I suck so badly? Or you just don't like it cuz the main character isn't Inuyasha, or Kagome…well oh well! My friends like it and that's all that really matters so blah to all you out there!_

**_Chapter 4_**

_Homecoming_

When Ayame opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the roof of the well house.

Yes I'm home! 

She looked over to Sora whose eyes were wide with both excitement, and fear. Ayame reached for the rope ladder, or at least what was left of it and started up to her home, Sora right behind her. Before the two even got to the top the blue light repapered and Ayame knew her "parents" were right behind them. She didn't exactly know if she wanted to call them that yet…She shook her head and finished climbing out of the well. Jumping down, she ran to the door and threw it open with such violence it almost broke. The first thing she saw was her cousin sitting alone under the tree. Sukie looked up at the noise and her eyes widened at the sight of her older cousin.

"AYAME!" She screamed and ran over to greet her sister-like-cousin.

Ayame was almost thrown back into the well as Sukie practically jumped on her. Sukie was to busy suffocating her cousin to notice the three strangers behind her.

"Ayame you came home!" Sukie said now crying. "I thought you left because of me! I thought it was because I wore to much pink so I stopped wearing pink, but you didn't come back, so then I thought I would sleep in your room so you would come home just to yell at me, but you didn't so I was putting flyers up of you all over town, but no one called and." Sukie said frantically.

"Sukie calm down." Ayame said to her cousin.

Sukie sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy you came back." She finished then she finally realized the people behind them, and the fact that her cousin (after being missing for three days) came out of the well house which there was only one door to. She tilted her head to the side.

"Uhh Ayame…why did you come out of the well house, and ummm who are the strange people, and why are they dressed like they are from the olden days?" Sukie asked.

"I can explain it all in a little while, but first can we go inside? I want to see Uncle Souta, and Aunt Kimiko." Ayame said.

Sukie nodded making a "umhm" noise as she took her cousins hand and raced her inside with the trio of mystery people following behind them.

"Grandma came to visit as soon as we told her you were missing." Sukie said as she slid open the door and walked into the house.

Souta was the first to see his niece. He was sitting in the living room with Kimiko and their grandmother.

"Ayame!" Souta said and stood up to greet her, however before he got very far Sora, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered the house stopping him dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and his face turned white.

"Sis." Was all he could say.

Sukie, who still didn't even know who they were turned ever so slowly and stared at the older of the two women; she dropped Ayame's hand and looked her aunt in the eye.

"You're Aunt Kagome?" She asked quietly.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet you!" Sukie said and hugged her Aunt for the first time in her life.

Kagome who was taken aback by the young girls very sudden move just stood there for a minute before hugging back. Kimiko and a much older woman now stood by Souta's side.

"It's nice to finally see you again Kagome, Inuyasha." Kimiko said with a large smile.

Kagome nodded and then looked to the much older woman.

"Mama?"

"Oh Kagome!" The old woman cried and walked forward to greet her daughter. "And little Sora I presume?"

"That's Sora?" Souta asked.

"Yep! I'm Sora!"

After everyone had been acquainted or reacquainted the girls decided to leave the adults to themselves for a while. So the all decided to go to Ayame's room. However, Inuyasha decided he wanted to see his daughter's bedroom so he ventured forth with them. Walking into the room Sora was the most excited.

"So Ayame, what's it like here besides smelly?" Sora asked.

Ayame laughed while Sukie just smiled slightly not really understanding her new cousin's way of thinking.

"Well actually pretty cool. There lots of neat things here like TV, Computers, Videogames, Anime and lots of other stuff."

"Yeah like Ramen." Inuyasha said out of no where.

All three girls raised their eyebrows. "Ramen?" They said in unison.

"Yeah the instant noodles that Kagome always brought back to me before any of you were born."

"Daddy…be quiet." Sora said.

Inuyasha got a look on his face. "Don't tell me what to do! Or have you forgotten who the parent is."

"I don't see Mom anywhere." Ayame said.

"Hey!"

Sora and Ayame both laughed as they kept poking fun at their father. Sora walked over to Ayame's wall and pulled a sword out of the wall display.

"Hey you have swords?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am training with them in school." Ayame replied as she went to her closet, pulled out a black backpack, and started stuffing it with cloths and other personal items.

"What's this?" Sora asked walking over to Ayame's desk and poking the laptop.

"That is my best friend." Ayame replied.

"Really? You have some pretty weird friends." Sora said as Kagome entered the room.

Kagome walked inside and frowned.

"Wow, it sure has changed since I was here." She said looking at the new deco of the bedroom. The red and black color scheme was a bit different then her old pink one.

"Sorry mom, I hate pink." Ayame said as an explanation.

"I like it," Inuyasha said. "It's red."

"I wanted it black, but uncle Souta wouldn't let me." Ayame said throwing her now full backpack carelessly to the bed.

She walked over to the computer and turned it on. She watched as Sora's eyes lit up.

"It's alive!" She screamed and ran for cover.

"Sora, it's not gunna bite you I swear." Kagome said to her daughter who had drawn her arrow.

"If you shoot my computer with an arrow I will shoot one at your head." Ayame said coldly, then turning to her mother. "Can we stay here for a few days?"

"I planed on it. I missed everyone so much I thought it might be nice to catch up." Kagome said.

"I still don't get how jumping through a well will take you back in time." Sukie said.

"I never truly understood it myself Sukie so don't feel like a stranger." Kagome replied as she leaned on Inuyasha.

As the day persisted Ayame and Sukie had introduced Sora to many new things like, the shower, which she thought was a water snake. The TV, which according to her was the strangest box she had ever laid eyes on. Anime, which she became scarily addicted to. Buyo, who liked to claw her face, and last but not least (on Inuyasha's request) ramen. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine that was until Ayame's school friends showed up. Sukura, Amiko, Kami, and Minako.

"Ayame!" Kami cried as she ran into the room.

"Hi guys!" Ayame said as her friends all barged into her bedroom.

Each and everyone of them smiled as they saw her. Kagome who was still in her daughter's room looked to everyone and she smiled as she remembered her old friends.

"Guys, this is my mom Kagome Higurashi." Ayame said.

"You're Ayame's mom?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Then you went to school with my dad!" she cried out in excitement. "Hojo, that's my father, oh and my mom Ayumi."

"Wow, Ayumi and Hojo huh?" Kagome said shocked at the fact that two of her old friends were married with children.

"Yea I bet they would love to see you!"

Kagome smiled. "I would like to see them as well."

"Hold on I'll give them a call." Minako said as she pulled a cell phone out, which made Sora go crazy.

"How can she talk to someone through that is she a witch?" Sora asked Sukie who just laughed.

Ayame shook her head, she decided her room was getting very crowded at the moment so she took her leave to go outside, but little did she know a very odd surprise would be waiting for her.

_A/N: Okay to all you people who read and don't review…there is the 4th chapter. If you're feeling nice why don't you review for me? Flame me call me a hideous writer…I don't care just review damnit!_


	5. Ayame's Band

_A/N: Hello again, it seems that no one actually likes this story so I don't know why I bother writing it…but oh well it gives me something to do when I am bored so yea…_

_**Family Tree**_

_Chapter 5: Ayame's band_

Walking outside was the easy part for Ayame; coming face to face with Tetsu was the part she hated. Tetsu, the boy who she just recently found out had dumped her cousin the day after he had taken the whole family out. The reason? He couldn't stop thinking about someone else that person…

_Her_

"Ayame." He said quietly as Ayame approached him.

She was going to start of the conversation with a punch to his face but before she got very far he pulled a bouquet of blue roses (a very rare rose) out from behind him. She sighed and put her fist down. She didn't like him, yes that was true, but he had done nothing wrong and the fact that Sukie was actually pushing her to go out with him annoyed her even more. She watched as not only Sukie's head popped out of the black curtains concealing her window, but so did everyone else's in the room. Not only that but so did everyone's in the kitchen…which meant everyone's eyes were on her and Tetsu.

"Hi Tetsu." Ayame said.

"I'm glad you have returned home safely. Sukie was very concerned about you." Tetsu said handing the roses over to the young-black-haired-golden-eyed teen.

Ayame took them and held them in one hand while sighing.

"Listen Tetsu, Sukie told me."

At that comment the young boy flushed a deep shade of red. "Oh she did."

Ayame nodded and just as she was about to reply Sora jumped from the window and ran over to them. She looked over the boy and her eyes widened.

"Koga!" She yelled.

Tetsu looked at her oddly and shook his head. "You must have me mistaken for someone else." He said with a smile.

Ayame looked to Sora who was about ready to what looked like pounce Tetsu. Grabbing Sora's forearm she introduced the two.

"This is my younger sister Sora. Sora this is uhh Tetsu." Ayame said.

"Wow you look a lot like Uncle Koga." Sora said with a laugh.

Tetsu smiled and then looked at Sora's clothing. A short black kimono, no shoes instead ribbons were wrapped around her feet and legs up to her knees the same for her arms. At her waist was the short sword, and the bow and arrows were still fastened to her back. Her black and silver hair was tied up loosely in a bun while her bangs were a wild mess.

"She is a performer over at the fair." Ayame said remembering that the renaissance fair was in town.

"Oh." Tetsu said as if it had explained everything. "Well that must be a fun job."

Sora raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Job?"

"Never mind her. MOM!"

"So I guess your family has come to town then?"

"Well actually that's were I was, I was visiting them." Ayame said with a smile as Kagome came and shooed Sora inside.

"So Ayame, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?"

Ayame sighed she knew this was coming.

"Tetsu, I'm really sorry, but I don't like you in that way at all." Ayame said.

Tetsu's face dropped. His eyes were facing the ground.

"Oh, I see."

Ayame felt bad for the kid. It seemed like she had just ended his world. She had heard that no one ever rejected him. Tetsu Moudo, the great playboy of Tokyo…and she just turned him down it was almost enough to make her laugh.

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault…" He said and raised a hand. "Friends then?"

Ayame sighed, friends she could do she supposed.

"Sure friends it is." Ayame said and shook hands on it.

So after that was over she said good-bye to the hopeful Tetsu, who wasn't so hopeful anymore and walked back inside. Inuyasha was at the table eating his third bowl of ramen when she walked in. Kagome was at the stove making what looked like more, and everyone else was in the living room drinking tea.

"So who was that?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"A boy." Ayame answered throwing the roses on the kitchen counter next to the sink. Kimiko quickly stood up to put them in water.

"What did this 'boy' want with my daughter?" Inuyasha asked briskly.

"He wanted to ask her out." Sukie replied walking into the kitchen with a grin.

"Sukie…you told him to ask me didn't you." Ayame asked leaning aginst the fridge.

Sukie smiled but didn't reply however that's all the answer Ayame needed.

"He looked like Koga…" Sora said with a frown "But a lot younger."

"He's 16." Sukie said.

"He was sooo cute." Sora replied.

Ayame's eyes widened at her sister's comment. She thought Tetsu was actually quite blah. However, she did agree he looked a lot like that bastard named Koga. Ayame looked to Inuyasha who was glaring at his youngest child with disgust.

"You are not old enough to say that yet."

"I'm 15 father!" Sora yelled in protest.

"Now Sora, you know how your father feels about his baby girl liking boys." Kagome said as she passed him another bowl of ramen.

"God…you're going to get fat." Ayame said pulling a soda out of the fridge; she was leaning on a moment ago.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"I can't stand that stuff." She added.

Kagome looked at her daughter shocked at her words. "You used to love it." She said.

"Neh, I grew up." Ayame said popping the top to her _Dr. Pepper._

Ayame watched as all her friend ran out into the court yard yelling "Band Practice." Which meant it was time for Ayame to strap on her guitar and hands free mic. The group had started a band a while back and they had chosen Ayame as their lead singer.

"Band practice?" Sora questioned.

"Come outside with us! Ayame's gunna sing!" Sukie said and ran outside to join the other girls.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to each other then followed Ayame outside. To Kagome's surprise, the girls had transformed the old shed where Grandpa used to keep all the artifacts into a place to keep their band equipment. Pulling everything out each girl sat behind their rightful instrument and then a song began first with piano. Then Ayame's voice broke out into a sweet but sad melody.

_You were always with me, _

_Always by my side. _

_You told me that you loved me, _

_But now I know you lied._

_So now I'm suffocating. _

_Drowning in my tears. _

_I feel like I should fade away,_

_Fade away with all my fears_

_I feel I never knew you._

_Like I never felt your touch, _

_But inside I know I did _

_And now it hurts so much._

_So now I'm suffocating. _

_Drowning in my tears. _

_I feel like I should fade away,_

_Fade away with all my fears_

_Your love is full of poison, _

_Your touch is full of joy. _

_I thought I was your girlfriend, _

_Not your little toy._

_So now I'm suffocating. _

_Drowning in my tears. _

_I feel like I should fade away,_

_Fade away with all my fears_

Kagome listened to her daughter's song. She wanted to cry. Ayame, was singing. And it was such a beautiful song. It was wonderful to believe that her daughter could do such a wonderful thing. She listened as the band broke away from the soft piano of the song and went into a heavy but still stunning guitar and piano solo. Combining the two together in perfect harmony. About half way through the solo Ayame's voice came back finishing the song.

_My heart it fades away with me, _

_But your memory remains. _

_It's time that I said goodbye,_

_It's time I fade away. _

_So now I'm suffocating. _

_Drowning in my tears. _

_I feel like I should fade away,_

_Fade away with all my fears_

It was finished with the music going back to only soft piano and Ayame singing in a whisper like voice. _"Fade away with all my fears"_ Kagome clapped as the song finished. Sora had a huge smile on her face, and Inuyasha was covering his ears, however he had a very smug look on his face showing his approval.

"That was awesome sis!" Sora yelled.

"You really think so?" Ayame asked setting down her guitar and walking over to her family.

"You know I think that _Fade Away_ just might be the song to get you guys noticed." Sukie said

Ayame smiled then looked to her mom.

"So?"

"It was wonderful however I wonder where you got your singing voice from your father and I can't hold a tune to save our lives." Kagome said with a smile.

"So what's the bands name?" Kagome questioned.

"Sinful Vengeance." Ayame replied.

"I like it." Inuyasha and Sora both said at the same time.

Ayame just looked at her family. They had come from a different time. She knew she belonged here, but she didn't want to say goodbye. She knew she was going to have to make a choice sooner or later, however for the time being she pushed it out of her mind as Aunt Kimiko called everyone in for pizza.

_A/N: Hello! Well that's my chapter yes Ayame's in a band. Actually, I used my band as the band for her and the song Fade Away was written by me for that band, and yes, it is copywrited so no stealing or I'll sue! Anyways please send in some reviews I'm dying here!_


	6. Ayame's return to school

_A/N: Yay people actually reviewed my story even though it was only two people! But because of them I will continue. Anywho here is chapter 6. I never expected to write this much but it's fun exploring the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome's kids. Anyways to anyone who actually takes the time to read this please review. _

_**Family Tree**_

_Chapter 6: Ayame's return to school_

Ayame sat up as the alarm clock rang. It was time to get ready for school, now yes she hated school, and more then anything would love to sleep in but she knew that an education was needed and she wasn't about to be considered dumb. She watched as Sora opened her eyes to the noisy beeping box on Ayame's night stand just as it was turned off.

"What the heck is that?" She asked.

"An alarm to make sure I wake up." Ayame replied and went to her closet.

She pulled on her red and black school uniform. She was glad she was out of junior high and no longer had to wear the green and white one like Sukie still did. Long ago the junior high and the high school were all one place, but that changed and now they were on the complete opposite sides of town. After fully dressing, she headed downstairs where her mother and father, uncle, aunt, and Sukie were already awake and talking. Sora followed rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh Ayame." Kagome said looking her daughter over. She had never experienced the red and black uniform and must had been expecting the green one she used to wear.

"New high school." Ayame said as she put a blueberry bagel in the toaster and pulled out the cream cheese spread.

"What's high school?" Sora asked.

"It's a place you will not be going." Ayame replied.

"How come?" Sora protested.

"Because you look like that." Ayame pointed out as her sister looked down at her feudal style clothing.

"So what?"

"You can't run around like that here dear, you don't blend in." Kagome explained spreading the cream cheese on Ayame's bagel.

Sora sighed and looked to Ayame.

"You can change me to blend in." She suggested.

Ayame and Sukie looked to each other then back to Sora.

"Are you sure?" Sukie asked.

Sora simply nodded, it seemed she would do anything to see the modern world in all it's glory. Ayame and Sukie simply smiled and pulled Sora up to Ayame's room. When they got there, they stripped Sora of all her feudal era clothing, and instead dressed her in an exact copy of Ayame's uniform. Sukie looked to her cousins and smiled mischievously.

"Okay both of you sit, I am going to do your hair." Sukie said.

Sora listened right away and took a seat on the edge of Ayame's unmade bed, while Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"You telling me to sit? That's priceless." Ayame said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sukie looked at her and gave her a 'puppy dog' look which made Ayame sigh and walk to sit next to her younger sister.

"Just hurry up, we only have thirteen minutes." Ayame said, as Sukie pulled a brush though her hair.

Inuyasha sat up as both his daughters and his 'niece' entered the room again. Sukie, looked oddly almost exactly like Kagome did when he met her except Sukie had very green eyes. While Sora and Ayame looked almost like identical twins. They both donned the red and black school uniform, the knee-high socks, and the black dress shoes. Their hair was done exactly alike as well. Both of them wore it up in chopsticks with a few wisps hanging down the back of their necks. The only difference were the bangs, while Sora's had white in it Ayame's was perfectly black.

"You look so cute!" Kagome squealed.

Sora and Ayame both got a look of horror on their faces while Sukie just beamed with pride. Out of nowhere a flash went off when Kimiko took a picture of the three girls. Ayame stuck her tongue out in protest while Sora was busy blinking her eyes over and over again and muttering about spots in front of her face.

"Mom you need to come to the school to sigh Sora up." Ayame said with a smile.

"Oh, well uhh, I don't have her records with me."

"Those are in the office along with Ayame's." Souta said and went to retrieve them.

"See Inuyasha I said it was a good idea to give birth here." Kagome said and Inuyasha gave his common "feh" as a response.

When everything was in Kagome's hand's and she had the keys to Souta's car she drove the girls to school, first dropping Sukie off at her old school then heading across town to Ayame's.

"I can't believe I'm going to school!" Sora yelled in happiness; however Ayame rolled her eyes and sighed.

_If only she knew what school was, then she wouldn't be wanting to go so badly. _

When they got to the school Ayame took off to her homeroom, which she was already late for and left Sora and Kagome to go register her little sister for her very first year of high school, however it would be her sophomore year.

"Okay lets see here your name is Sora Higurashi, ahh so you're Ayame's little sister?" The man named Mr. Takahishi asked.

Sora simply nodded.

"Yes she is quite an aspiring student. A's in all her courses, and she takes the martial arts class we offer." He went on. "So I see you were home schooled before now."

"Yes, she was shy when she was younger. However Ayame has talked her into going to a public school." Kagome said with a smile.

Mr. Takahishi looked at Kagome and smiled. Lowering his glasses a wee bit he looked directly at her. "Yes I see the resemblance between the three of you." He said then turned his attention to Sora. "So you will of course be taking Algebra, Earth Science, P.E., World History, and World Lit, but that leaves an empty space for an elective. So what will it be?"

Sora looked to Kagome with wide eyes and Kagome smiled.

"How about Archery?" Kagome asked her daughter who just nodded approvingly.

"Archery it is." Mr. Takahishi replied, and then a measly second, which to Sora was amazing a piece of paper, was spit out of a large gray box and he handed it to Sora.

"This is your schedule, I'm sure Ayame will help you around." He said and stood up signaling the meeting was over.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." He said as Kagome and Sora exited the office and walked back out into the large campus.

"Sora, now since you are not used to this lifestyle know this. Here Demons are not of common knowledge so tell no one of your yourkai blood or of your experience in the Sengoku Jidai."

Sora nodded and watched as her older sister approached her. Kagome smiled and gave Sora a kiss on the check. "Listen to everything Ayame tells you to do. Understand?" Kagome asked her firmly, and again Sora nodded. Kagome waited for Ayame to arrive and smiled.

"Don't let her get into to much trouble Aya, she is new to this world remember." Kagome said and with that she walked off back to the car.

"Aya?" Ayame asked Sora.

"Yeah, she has a nick name for me to sometimes she just calls me 'Ra'." Sora replied.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Sora asked.

"Ra, is the name of an ancient Egyptian god." Ayame explained and took the piece of paper out of Sora's clawed hand. "We should really trim those before you accidentally kill someone." Ayame said looking over her sister's schedule.

Sora clutched her hands together tightly. "My claws." She said sadly.

"I wasn't going to cut them all off, just trim them a bit. In addition, it is only while you are here. They grow back within a day anyways." Ayame replied and started walking away so Sora had to run in order to catch up to her.

"Hiya Ayame!" A boy called out.

"Hi Ushi." Ayame called out not looking at the boy.

"Ohhh he's cute." Sora said.

Ayame huffed.

"Do you think every guy is cute?"

"NO! Only the cute ones!"

Ayame sighed. Sora was starting to remind her very much of Sukie, maybe it was a bad idea to let them hang out all night. Ayame halted outside a door and looked to Sora.

"This is your math class. When you hear the bell, which is a loud buzz wait for me right here okay. All the other kids will start walking to their next class, but you have to wait for me okay?" Ayame asked the slightly younger hanyou girl.

Sora nodded, and then just stood there.

"Well go in already." Ayame said getting frustrated.

Sora frowned and walked inside but before she went to sit down she turned back to Ayame and said "You know for never being around him you sure do act a lot like father."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Don't insult me brat."

Sora sighed and lifted her hands into the air as she went and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Ayame sighed and went to her own class stuffing Sora's schedule into her pocket.

_So, I act like the old man do I…nah, he is much more arrogant then I am._

As the day went on Sora went to all her classes and as she came out she would have a look of dismay on her face. Ayame laughed as her sister finally realized school was not fun. However, she insisted on coming back every day while they were here. When lunch rolled around Sora sat with Ayame and her friends. She laughed, talked, and much to Ayame's surprise got along with them okay. The only downside was when she would say something odd; however everyone would just laugh and continue with their conversation. At the end of the day Sora had the biggest smile plastered to her face.

"You were right; aside from this place being smelly it's actually really cool." Sora said now sporting a blue backpack which she got as a gift from one her teachers in order to take home her books. When they got home however Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for them.

"Whats going on?" Ayame asked.

Kagome frowned and Ayame could tell she had been crying.

"We paid a visit to the other side of the well today just to check up and it seems a demon attacked the village." Kagome replied.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled. "We have to go; we have to make sure everything is okay!"

Kagome nodded and Ayame just sighed as she ran upstairs to grab her newly stuffed backpack of supplies. School would have to wait, she needed to go back with her family and help out in the Sengoku Jidai even if she didn't know everyone that well. She knew she had to help. When she came back down everyone was waiting by the well for her.

"Tell Sukie and Grandma bye for me okay?" Ayame asked Kimiko and Souta who simply nodded.

"Ayame, you should know something else." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Shippo said that the demon, the demon was looking for you." He said.

_A/n: Oooo a cliffy! Woot! Why is the demon looking for her? What does this have to do with her? Hmm well you will just have to wait until I get the next chapter posted, and I will need some much needed support from all my readers in order to do that and how do you support me? By reviewing of course! So review already and support me!_


	7. Return to feudal Japan

_A/N: One review? Oh come on people you can do better then that or has our country really gone to shit and you can't even press on tiny purple button at the bottom of the screen? Well I would like to thank the one person who did review! Thank you I am writing another chapter exclusively for you. Of course other people will read it…AND NOT REVIEW! Anyways thanks again and enjoy!_

_**Family Tree**_

_Chapter 7: Return to feudal Japan_

Ayame froze, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. A demon, in feudal Japan, which might she add she had not been to since she was four, and had now just started returning to was looking for her? What was up with that?

"Me?" Ayame said not be able to say much more.

Kagome nodded.

"Why me? I haven't been there in oh thirteen years!" Ayame said.

"We know, we found it odd to. But Shippo said it was looking for you, not Koga's Ayame but you specifically." Kagome replied to her shocked older daughter.

_What could a demon want with me? Maybe I knew him or her when I was younger, but why would they attack a village just to get to me, and how in the hell would they even know I was back?_

Ayame shook her head; it was all too much to comprehend now. She looked to Sora who was just staring at her with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Sora." Ayame tried to reassure her.

"But you have no weapon!" Sora replied.

"I have my fists, that's all I need." Ayame said with a smirk.

Then Sora's own eyes widened.

"My weapons! I almost left without them!" She yelled and ran into the house coming back out with her bow and arrow, plus short sword.

"Here, it's a demon sword, I can't use it my spiritual powers will purify it." Sora said and handed Ayame the sword.

Ayame took it and looked at it oddly. _A demon sword?_ She shook her head and attached to her waist. Sora finished attaching her arrows to her back and the two headed to the well with their parents behind them.

A man with orange eyes and black hair stood in the shadows of the forest, he was watching, as the villagers were searching the forest for him, since he had just attacked the village in hopes of taking the priestess's daughter Ayame. He had heard of the girls return when he sat in a tree near the wolf's den. They were stupid and didn't sense him, just as all wolfs were and they spoke of Ayame without any caution. They should have known he would have still wanted her, even after thirteen years, she would still be his.

Ayame was the last to climb through the well and out onto the other side, her mother and father ran ahead to make sure the village was okay and Ayame and Sora were supposed to meet them there. They ran as fast as they could, and when they got to the village Sora covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh my gosh." She said and Ayame could tell she was a little upset.

"Sora, everything will be alright." Ayame said trying to reassure the young demon-girl.

Sora turned to look at her sister when she suddenly jumped for her. They both went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud and a string of cusses coming from Ayame. When Sora rolled off her sister, she was up in seconds and notching an arrow in her bow, pointing it at a man not to far ahead of them. Ayame stood and looked at their attacker. His hair was long and black and to his mid-back. His eyes glowed an almost neon orange. He wore lord's robes, and had a katana sword at his side.

"Who are you? Did you attack the village?" Sora yelled at the man.

He simply smiled and licked his fangs. His eyes wandered from Sora to Ayame, and Ayame glared right back. She knew him somehow; he was just so damn familiar to her.

"I don't want you girl, you're priestess powers hold nothing for me, I want the less human of the two daughters." He spat out.

Ayame sighed, why did he want her?

"Why? What do you want me for?" Ayame asked standing in front of Sora.

"The same reason I wanted you thirteen years ago. You see your sister there was born second so she has nothing of what I want, but if my sons come from you they will hold the greatest power of all."

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked confusion played across her face.

"No!" Sora yelled and pushed past Ayame.

She let the arrow fly and hit the man in the side; he smirked and ran off with one last message to Ayame. "I'll come back for you."

Ayame looked as he disappeared. Then she turned to Sora who looked like she could kill anyone at the moment.

"Sora, what was he talking about? What power do I have that you don't, and why would it matter if I was born first?" Ayame asked her sister.

"He's just a nut, I don't know what he's talking about." Sora replied all to quickly.

Ayame was about to persist further when Inuyasha showed up with Kagome on his back. Kagome got off and looked at her daughters. Ayame looked at her in confusion. She knew they all knew something, something they didn't want to tell her.

"You all know why he's after me, and if you don't tell me I'll just go to him and ask him myself." Ayame said and crossed her hands over her chest.

Kagome sighed and looked to Inuyasha, who simply nodded a yes in her direction.

"Well lets get home first, you need to get changed it seems you caught yourself on something." Kagome said and pointed out a hole in her black uniform shirt that she had forgotten to change out of before they left.

"Shit." Ayame said and looked at the shirt. "And now I need a new one…"

When they got back to the hut and both Ayame and Sora had changed, Sora into a new kimono-dress that was a lot shorter then any normal one, and Ayame into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top they were sat down in what Ayame called the living room and Kagome began to tell Ayame a story.

"You see long ago there was a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of four souls. A woman named Kikyo was the protector of it." Kagome started and looked over to Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner by himself.

"Anyways, she died protecting the jewel and she decided she wanted it destroyed when she died so they burnt it with her body. However, that didn't work as planed. Five hundred years after Kikyo had died taking the jewel with her, I was born." Kagome paused to take a breath, "On my fifteenth birthday Buyo wandered into the well house, and Souta sent me into fetch him, however what I wasn't expecting was a demon to grab me and pull me into the well. This sent me back five hundred years to this era. Later, after meeting you're father I found out that I was in fact the reincarnation of Kikyo, and the jewel was inside my body."

"Okay…" Ayame said a little bored in hearing her mother's life story and a little confused in how this tied into some strange demon wanting her to be the mother of his kids.

"Well this jewel was very powerful and many demons, as well as humans sought after it. Therefore, I was now given the mission of protecting it myself. However, I didn't fully understand this prospect and it ended up shattering in the process."

Ayame turned to her father who huffed as her mother said that last sentence. Kagome shot him a nasty glare and continued with her story.

"You're father and I, as well as Shippo and two other companions went on the hunt for all the shards, in the process we fought many demons. But in the end we found all the shards and the jewel was once again completed."

"Okay so this big fancy jewel was complete again…what's that got to do with me?" Ayame asked and then was shushed by Sora.

"Not long after you're father and I we're uhh married and then I found out I was going to have you. I was so excited however while I was in my ninth month with you a very mysterious thing happened."

"What?"

"The jewel sunk into my body." Kagome admitted.

Ayame's eyes widened.

"And what happened to it?"

"Well…that's the thing, when you were born you were glowing a small pink glow. You see the jewel was in you, but it's not exactly whole anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked her eyes now twitching.

"It's flowing in you're blood stream." Inuyasha said from the corner.

Ayame looked to him and her eyes narrowed.

"So what's this mean?" Ayame asked.

"It means, that…" Kagome started.

Ayame stood; she looked at her sister who was hiding her face. Her dad who just looked at her. And her mother who was looking at her in worry.

"It means that you are the jewel…" Kagome finished.

_A/N: Yay okay that took me forever to write, I really had no idea what to do…but I have actually had something like this idea in my head for about five years now. Ever since I was first introduced to Inuyasha…okay well please review, even if it's flaming me, I wouldn't mind really. At least you took the time to review…it's sad really that no one can even push the purple button to tell me how much I suck anymore…what is this country coming to? Okay anyways thanks to all of you who read it anyways. I'll update as soon as I can, but not unless I get a review or two. _

_Rayne_


	8. The Truth

_A/n: Still not that many reviews but we are getting better! Okay anyways here is the next chapter which is actually quite amazing for me seeing as how I usually never even get past chapter 6 on most stories. But as you can see I actually enjoy writing this one even if no one likes reviewing it. Well here is the almighty chapter 8. Read, Review ect…ect…ect…_

_**Family Tree **_

_Chapter 8: The Truth_

"I'm the jewel…" Ayame said, just repeating what her mother had told her.

"Yes and there's more." Kagome said.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"The reason we left you in the modern era…it wasn't only because Sora was sick, it was because there were people after you that we feared for your life." Kagome said.

Ayame looked at her and anger met her eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that you have been lying to me this entire time that we have been back together?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, but for your own good Aya." Kagome said.

Ayame stood up. "I can't believe you would do that! I'm not a child! I'm seventeen mother not five!"

Kagome walked to console the angry teen however she was pushed back.

"Don't touch me!" Ayame shouted.

Inuyasha stood to try to intervene but he was too late when Ayame reached for her black backpack and ran out the door.

"Ayame!" Sora yelled and began to chase after her.

"She hates me…" Kagome said and started full out crying.

"No she doesn't." Inuyasha said and walked out the door after his daughters.

* * *

"Stupid family, always lying to me…" Ayame said to herself as she walked back to the well. 

"Ayame, where are ye going child?"

Ayame looked to the speaker of the voice to find the old woman named Kaede. Ayame looked her up and down. She was amazed that the woman lived as long as she did. She remembered her 'mother' telling her that Kaede had been around since she was fifthteen and used to come here on the jewel mission. Ayame was amazed the woman could live this long, she had to be hitting eighty and that was uncommon to live that long in these days.

"Home, I can't stand it here anymore." Ayame replied.

"Ahh did ye and young Sora fight."

"The problem isn't her; it's those lying parents of mine." Ayame replied.

Kaede began to walk, well more like hobble in Ayame's eyes back into the small hut she and the fox-demon she had come to know as Shippo shared. It seemed Shippo was taking care of the elderly priestess in return for her kindness to him over the years. Ayame followed her inside and dropped the black backpack to the ground. Kaede sat down in front of a fire pit and began to make an herbal medicine. Ayame sat opposite to her and watched with interest.

"Now child tell me your troubles."

"Well, my mom and dad…they told me that I was the jewel."

"Ahh so they finally decided to let you know. Yes it was an odd turn of events; however you mother wouldn't see to anyone trying to fix the problem. She went on about how everything has a reason for happening."

"Yeah then why did she ditch me on my uncle?"

"Ahh, so that is what ye are angry about. I will tell ye the story."

Ayame sighed, but she knew she needed to listen. It was a history lesson yes, but one about her.

"You see child when ye were born as you know the jewel was one with ye. Everyone in the village began to worry that you would cause demons to come here and kill them and their own families so the begged of your mother and father to dispose of you. Your mother refused, and your father almost disposed of a few people himself. He was very overprotective of you, it was actually quite strange seeing him act the way he did when ye were born."

Ayame smiled seeing a mental picture in her head of her father with her as a child.

"Not long after your first birthday, your mother had found out she was yet again with child. Sora was born shortly after your second birthday. Your parents were the happiest I had seen them in a long time. You and Sora were inseparable for the first two years of her life. You protected her with all you might and she would giggle endlessly." Kaede said, and Ayame could tell she thought of the two girls as her grandchildren.

"So what happened? Why did they take me to my uncle?" Ayame asked.

"You see, on the eve of you're forth birthday a demon lord, by the name of Taromaru came to the village with his young son Kiromaru. He sought out your parents and tried to betroth you to his son." Kaede said and took in a long breath. "Your mother as well as your father refused. Your father was the one that actually told them that for one to marry he thought it best if they loved each other."

"Wow…" Ayame said.

"Yes, as you could guess Taromaru was furious and he threatened if they refused you to his son, he would come back and kill them then take you anyways."

"What a jerk." Ayame replied getting angry with a man she never even met.

"So you're mother, who worried for you're safety took you to your uncle in hopes that if they told Taromaru that you died of the same illness that you're sister at the time did have, they would leave you as well as the village alone." Kaede replied.

Ayame nodded as she started to understand her mother and father's reasons for leaving her in the modern era.

"However, Taromaru heard from a spy within the village that they had in fact taken you through the well. He came back enraged beyond compensation. He threatened if your mother did not bring you back he would make sure she would never see you again."

"So what happened? I know Mom didn't come get me."

"You are correct child. She refused, she said if he wanted to he could kill her but she would never allow her child to be taken by force. Instead of killing your mother he sealed the well with an ancient spell, that just until recently was one of the strongest spells I had come across."

"Then how was it broken?" Ayame asked.

"Why that is a mystery…however my best guess would be that you broke the spell child. You and your powers of the jewel." Kaede said and coughed lightly.

Ayame sighed and was about to ask more, however she forgot what she was going to say just as Shippo walked in through the door. He took the stack of firewood he was carrying to the corner of the room. He set it down and turned his attention onto Ayame.

"Your sister is looking for you."

"I suppose she would be." Ayame replied.

"What happened?"

"Mom told me about the jewel…"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, that would shock me too."

"Yeah, not only did I just find out I have demon blood, but I am also the Shikon no tama…life has gotten a hell of a lot more interesting since that damn cat of mine lead me into the well house that night."

Shippo laughed and took a seat between Kaede and Ayame.

"Shippo would you please pass me some fire wood and the tea kettle." Kaede asked the demon.

Shippo nodded and went to retrieve the two items requested. Kaede took them from Shippo's hands and began to make a pot of tea.

"Well, aren't you going to go let them know you're safe?" Shippo asked.

Ayame shook her head no and smiled. "They can wonder for a little while, I need some alone time before I scream at them all."

Kaede chuckled and handed each of the teenagers, well not really but Shippo looks like one, a cup of tea. They took them with a smile and a "thank you".

"This is all so weird…" Ayame said after finishing her cup of tea.

"What is?" Shippo asked.

"That I'm sitting here, in feudal Japan talking to an elderly priestess and a fox-demon…" Ayame said. "And my dad is from this era, and my mom from another one…so what would that make me? Would I be from here or the future?"

"Uhhh…" Shippo said, not to sure himself.

"That is for you to decided child." Kaede said.

"So if I'm 17 here, does that technically make me 517 in the future even though I don't age…and if I'm from this time…wouldn't that technically make me older then my own mother?"

Shippo looked at Ayame with confusion. "Stop thinking so much." He said. "You are who you are, there isn't anything you can do about it."

Ayame sighed and looked at the bottom of her cup where the tea once was. The tea leaves at the bottom made the shape of a crescent moon.

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I don't exactly know where I am going with this story just yet…actually I am in the middle of putting on a performance of The Phantom of the Opera, with a few moderate changes like Christine staying with the Phantom at the end. But anyways please remember to review, and thanks for reading, oh and if you have any ideas/suggestions please feel free to tell me them, I just might just use them…or maybe write a whole different fanfic off that idea…_


	9. Shippo, Ayame, and Micah

_A/N: Well I decided to come back with another chapter. Yeah I'm nice right? Okay well thanks for people who reviewed. It's nice to get a few of those every once in a while. Anyways here is chapter 9 read and review Okay?_

_**Family Tree **_

_Chapter 9: Shippo, Ayame, and Micah_

Ayame handed Kaede the teacup and went for the door.

"Where are ye headed to child?"

"Uhh…I don't know, for a small walk and then back to the hut I suppose. I won't run away." Ayame said and watched as Shippo stood.

"What?"

"You can't go out alone, and without a weapon…I'll go with you."

Ayame sighed but allowed it, it would be nice to have someone to talk to anyways.

"Is it okay if I leave this here for now?" Ayame asked pointing out the backpack in the corner.

"Why yes child it is fine, just don't forget it when ye come back around."

Ayame nodded and went lifted up the bamboo-like curtain to leave with the redheaded demon behind her. Ayame walked in silence while Shippo just stayed a few feet behind her. She found her way to the scared tree. It seemed she was always coming here, probably because it was the only thing that hadn't changed in the future so she was familiar with it. She took a seat under in and began to subconsciously dig into the ground.

"So Shippo, what was my mom like when she was younger?" Ayame asked.

"She was really nice to me, she always brought me pokey, and other treats, oh and all the ninja snacks."

Ayame laughed what in the world was a ninja snack?

"That sounds awesome…but I mean how was her personality? What was she like?"

"Oh." Shippo said and took a seat next to Ayame, whose hand was covered in dirt now.

"She was most of the time happy and cheerful, she was sad only a few times and that was because of the dope of a father you have. He never thought about anything he said. But she would usually 'sit' him and then everything would be fine again."

"Sit him?"

"You don't know what that means do you?"

Ayame shook her head no.

"Wow, Kagome's mind must be somewhere else if she hasn't sat him in this long."

Ayame turned her gold eyes on him and waited for an explanation.

"Oh! Well you know the necklace your dad wears?"

Ayame nodded.

"Well those are subjugation beads, or payer beads. Old lady Kaede put them on Inuyasha when he first met you're mom cuz' he was trying to take the Shikon no tama from her or something like that anyways Kagome said that after they were magically put on Inuyasha's neck that all she had to do was say 'sit' and boom down he went."

"Wow…I wish I had something like that I wouldn't mind sitting a few people back home." Ayame said and thought about Sukie and Tetsu.

Shippo nodded and Ayame sighed.

"So what about my dad?"

"What about him?" Shippo asked.

"Tell me about him, I really don't know much about my parents if you don't remember."

"Oh, well he's always been a bone head, and if you're mom didn't become pregnant with you he still probably wouldn't have admitted his feelings for her."

Ayame laughed as she tried to imagine her parents before she was born. What she saw was her mother looking much like Sukie and Sora combined and her father maybe a bit younger but not much yelling at each other and then her mom yelling "Sit" and her father falling face first into the dirt. Ayame burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" came a voice from up in the tree.

Both Ayame and Shippo looked up to see a black-haired blue-eyed wolf demon. He jumped down and landed right in front of Ayame perfectly.

"Why if it isn't the fox-brat and the newly arrived Ayame."

"I'm not a brat! And I'm older then you Micah." Shippo retorted.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked coldly folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing, just seeing what you were doing down here."

"Just talking. Shippo was telling me about my parents before I was born." Ayame said to the demon.

His blue eyes turned on Shippo who sat still at the base of the tree with his eyes on the ground. Without a word, he took a seat in front of them and smiled.

"So is this why you didn't show up again? To be with her?" Micah asked.

Ayame looked at him utterly confused. Show up where?

"No, I was helping Kaede."

"Where were you supposed to show up?" Ayame asked Shippo but got a response from Micah instead.

"We practice fighting Shippo here is my sparing partner has been ever since we were kids, but lately…well ever since you showed up he hasn't shown his face."

"I've been busy Micah I told you Kaede needs my help she's not going to live much longer." Shippo said.

Ayame nodded but her eyes fell to the wolf-demon's long untamed hair. She wanted to brush it out it looked so dirty. Without realizing it she reached her clawed hand out and started brushing though it with her hand.

A little irked by her sudden movement Micah yelled at her. "Oi what are you doing."

"Why do you let it get so bad?" Ayame asked not taking her hand away, but instead she brushed the other one off and crawled around to his back so she could brush his hair a bit better.

"I don't know what you mean, my hair is fine woman."

"No, It's messy." Ayame said and finished brushing his hair.

When she was done it looked a bit better, however she let it hang down untamed because she knew if she put it up it would make him look a bit too much like Tetsu. When she looked back to the tree, she noticed Shippo's absence.

"Hey where did he go?" Ayame asked Micah as she made her way back to where she could see his face.

"He left, mumbling something about you liked me better."

Ayame laughed. "No, but his hair was already nice and neat."

Micah huffed at her comment.

"So what do you think about Sora?" Ayame asked as she laid down in the grass to look up at the multi-colored sky, as the sun was going down.

Ayame didn't really get a response; instead, she got a noise that sounded like an "I hate her" noise.

"She's really that bad huh?"

"She won't leave me alone, let me tell you I know how you're mom felt when my father wouldn't leave her to herself."

Ayame laughed again. She remembered her mom telling her about 'Uncle Koga' after their little run in with him. That was one of the many ways her and her mother were so unalike, if it was her who Koga wouldn't leave alone she would have hit him a few times.

"Yeah she told me, she was too nice for her own good." Ayame replied.

Micah nodded and stood up. "You should get back, the sun's going down."

Ayame sat in an upright position and nodded reaching her hand out for his, he pulled her up and the two started to walk back to the village.

* * *

Sora walked back to the hut with a frown on her face. She had looked everywhere for Ayame, she knew she hadn't left though. Shippo had said she was over by the tree, but Sora felt like just letting her be for a while. Ayame just got a bucket load of crap dumped on her. 

"So did you find her." Kagome asked as Sora entered the hut.

"She's over by the tree, but I thought I would let her be alone." Sora replied.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sat in the corner looking out one of the small windows at the last light of the sun. He held onto his sword as if it was a lifeline and because of that, she knew he was worried about her.

"Aya's fine daddy, she's a great fighter."

Inuyasha passed off Sora's remark with a "feh" and continued to look out the window. However, everyone looked to the door when Ayame came tumbling through with a black backpack and a black-haired demon.

_A/N: well I know I ended that chapter a bit odd. I laughed when I made Ayame brush Micah's hair…I think I've actually done that before. Brushing the hair of a stranger just cuz it was messy…okay anyways I have had people tell me to put a romance thing in here so I will try…who should Ayame's boyfriend be? And what about Sora? Oh well If you have a pick please tell me otherwise it will just end up however I put it. Well reviews please and I will update._


	10. Enter Hidama

_A/N: Hello Hello! Welcome back to my story, I am happy to actually have people reading it! Anyways here is chapter 10 of my wonderfully wonderful story. Read and then don't forget to review! _

_**Family Tree **_

_****_

_Chapter 10: Enter Hidama_

"Ayame!" Sora yelled running to hug her sister but stopped short when she saw Micah standing behind her. "Micah?"

He smiled lightly and then looked to Inuyasha who was glaring in his direction. It was no secret that Inuyasha loathed his family because of his father.

"What are you doing in my house?" Inuyasha asked briskly.

"He walked me home." Ayame replied for him.

"How nice of you Micah." Kagome said with a smile.

"Good she's here and you're leaving." Inuyasha said and stood up.

"No he's not I invited him in for something to drink or eat because he was nice enough to see that no demon's ate me on my way here." Ayame said standing in front of Micah.

"I'm really nothing like my father." Micah said.

Inuyasha stood still in the corner of the 'living room' his eyes still on Micah.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." Inuyasha said in anger towards his daughter.

Ayame's golden eyes turned ice cold. "You have no right to speak to me at all!"

Kagome looked between the two. "Stop it!" She yelled and they both turned their attention to Kagome.

Micah placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder. "I'll just go, it's okay." He said and then turned to Sora. "See ya later Sora." Then he left through the door he had just come in through.

Ayame glared at Inuyasha and pushed her way down the narrow hallway to her bedroom. She set the backpack down in a corner and began decorating her room with a few posters and small items she had brought from her era.

* * *

"Kiro." A young girl with aqua blue hair said as the black-haired orange-eyed Kiromaru entered his large castle. "Where is the woman?"

"She is there at that village, but I need a little longer to obtain her heart." Kiromaru said with a smile as he walked to take a seat.

"Is she as powerful as the master said?"

"Yes Saniko, she is very powerful but on top of all that she is beautiful. She will bare me wonderful sons."

The blue-haired Saniko smiled as a maidservant brought Kiromaru food and drink.

"And what about the other one, her sister?" Saniko asked.

"She is useless, she holds no great powers, her Miko power is just now developing and it will be harder for her to use it because of her father's demon blood."

"Kiro, you have returned."

Kiromaru looked up to see a young man who looked to be around the age of sixteen. His red hair was tied back and his green eyes glowed with innocence although Kiromaru knew he was nothing of the sort.

"Kayto." Kiromaru said as he entered the castle's throne room.

"I see the demon-priestess is not with you." Kayto said with a smile flashing fangs.

"No, she was being protected by the damned sister of hers." Kiromaru said in annoyance at remembering Sora's arrow hitting him in the side.

"She hit you didn't she?" Kayto asked walking forward and throwing a sack full of money and other goods on the table.

Kiro raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What's this?"

"The goods from that village we attacked. I hid it in the forest when they came looking for us and just now went to retrieve it."

"Fox's always were thieves."

"Don't insult my heritage." Kayto said and looked to Saniko.

"Why are you still awake Saniko, you should go rest up." Kayto replied to the youngest of their little group.

The child-like girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, maybe I should."

Saniko ran off down one of the dark corridors of the almost abandoned palace. Leaving behind her two adoptive "older brothers."

"She is still creepy." Kayto said as he took the glass of sake (SP?) from one of the maids.

"Yes, but her powers will be great when we take down that bastard that killed my father."

* * *

Ayame opened her eyes to Sora pulling back the new curtains she had put up over her window.

"Sora!" Ayame yelled pulling her red and black blanket over her head.

"What, you need to let some sunshine in here. You make everything so dark."

"I like sleeping!"

"Well I wanna go out and train with you."

Ayame sat up.

"Train?"

"Yeah, you know how to fight really well, so I thought I would have my big sister train me too! That way when another demon attacks I can actually do some damage!"

"Sora, you did damage last time. Remember the arrow you shot at the black haired guy?"

"Yea, but I wanna fight for real too, you know with a sword…or uhh hand to hand!" Sora started and went on however, Ayame failed to hear a word she said as her mind drifted back to dream world.

"Ayame! Are you even listening to me?" Sora yelled in the very tired Ayame's face, which wasn't a good idea as she was dragged out into the living room where her mother was making breakfast.

After Ayame dropped Sora on the floor she turned to her, got really close to her face and in a voice that would have made Sesshomaru run away whimpering said "If you ever wake me up again consider yourself dead little sister." Then walked back into her bedroom and went back to sleep.

"I guess she's not a morning person…" Kagome said and continued to stir whatever it was she was making.

Sora made a noise to let everyone know she was angry and walked out the door into the bright sunshine of the morning. She began walking through the village.

"Stupid older sister…" Sora began to complain.

"Sora?" A woman said.

Sora turned to come face to face with a very tall, very regal looking woman with long strait white-blue hair and gold eyes. Her skin was pale and was marked with red stripes. The only thing missing to make the female Sesshomaru look-a-like different was there was no crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

"Hidama!" Sora yelled and threw her arms around the older dog-demon.

"Little cousin, I was just on my way to see you're mother. Why are you out here alone?"

"Stupid Ayame." Sora said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ayame? You mean you're sister has returned?"

"Oh!" Sora said covering her mouth Hidama hadn't been informed of Ayame's return. Although it was easy to see why. Inuyasha still wasn't to keen with his older brother, and even though they have been on good- terms (well as good as either stubborn demon would allow) they still didn't talk that much. Hidama was the only one in Sesshomaru's family that would come by often.

Sora smiled pushing all thoughts of her fight with Ayame away. She took her cousin's hand and led her back to the hut where her family was waiting for her return.

_A/N: Well there you go a new chapter and new character! Woot, I love the name Hidama, I think I took it from another fanfic…lol oh well…anyways read and review please and thank you for reading._


	11. Family History

_A/n: Oi I wish people would review…oh well I will continue to write this story not because people review but because I want to! Ha so there take that biachs! Okay, okay so that was a little much…but really can you blame me, I mean come on 11 chapters and not even 1 review for all of the chapters combined…it gets a little aggravating after a while. Well here is the new chapter for all you non-reviewing-readers!_

_**Family Tree**_

_Chapter 11: Family History_

"Mom!" Sora called out as she raced through the door to her house with Hidama behind her.

"What is it Sora?" Kagome asked cleaning up after her family.

"Look who dropped in for a visit!" Sora said and pulled Hidama through the door.

Hidama's eyes widened as she was violently pulled through a door and almost thrown onto the ground.

"Oi, Sora, be careful." Hidama said as she regained her composure.

"Hidama." Kagome said with a smile to her niece. "What brings you out here?" She finished bringing the dirty dishes over to the washing bin into the corner.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to be away from my father. Him and his training, training, training…he acts as if I was fated to save all of mankind, so he trains me all the time and it's rather nauseating." Hidama said as the bamboo curtain opened behind her to reveal her uncle.

Hidama stood up and went over to him, bowing slightly she smiled. She knew that it would have been more fitting for him to bow to her since she was a higher demon, but she loved her uncle and his human family. Her mother had taught her compassion for humans, while her father had taught her how to kill them.

"Uncle." She said quietly.

Inuyahsa smirked.

"Hey Hidama." Inuyasha said and walked past her to his seat by the window.

Hidama didn't even get a chance to look up before a very angry and very wet girl stormed in through the door.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't," Inuyasha replied calmly.

"You didn't need to push me in the damn river!"

"Well you should have just gone and gotten the water like I asked then."

Hidama raised her head and looked at the girl. Long black hair, red pants, white top…something red tied around her waist.

"Ayame, I presume."

Ayame turned her gold eyes flashing from anger to confusion. She looked the girl who spoke her name. Long white hair, gold eyes, red stripes?

"This family is getting weirder by the second…" Ayame said.

Sora smiled and nodded then after realizing what her 'sister' had just said glared in her direction. "We're not weird…"

"I had everything, I had friends, a job, a band…and now…now I live in feudal Japan where I am not only some all freakin powerful jewel…but I am some sort of strange demonic human creature…and all this time I thought I was a full blooded human…"

"Well there is nothing wrong with having demon blood." Kagome said.

"Oh I know, it's totally awesome…but hell it's still a little weird to go from being normal to an ass kicking kill you non-human person."

"Weren't you always an 'ass kicking kill you person' anyways sis?" Sora asked.

Ayame stopped, thought for a moment, and then nodded 'yes' as a response. "Yea I guess so."

"Sora, Ayame, watch your mouths." Kagome said raising her voice an octave, however both girls ignored her and continued to talk.

Ayame smiled at Sora and turned to the new stranger in the house. "Hey, I know we must be related because of the eyes and hair, but who in the hell are you?" Ayame asked Hidama.

Hidama laughed at Ayame and then smiled. "My name is Hidama, I am you're cousin."

"Cousin?" Ayame asked.

"Yes." Hidama replied.

"Wow, I have an uncle on this side too?"

"You mean to tell me you know nothing of my family?" Hidama asked baffled.

"Nope, I knew nothing of this family at all, I always thought my parents died in a car crash or something." Ayame confessed.

"You thought we were dead?" Sora asked.

"Well no, I thought mom and dad were dead, I didn't even know you existed. I think I forgot everything on the other side of that well. Except Mom and Dad because of my locket." Ayame said.

"You didn't remember me…at all?" Sora asked.

Ayame shook her head. "Nope."

"Wow…" Sora said. "That's why you couldn't remember all the times you protected me, or Micah and Shippo."

Hidama sighed; this was going to be one long day.

"Ayame, if you don't mind perhaps you would like me to tell you a bit about 'feudal Japan'…" Hidama said.

Ayame looked to her cousin and frowned. "A history lesson?"

Kagome laughed at her daughters words. No one here besides her, Inuyahsa, and Sora knew of school back in the modern era.

"Well, I suppose, but only recent History I won't get into that ancient stuff." Hidama said with a smile.

"If only you knew, if only you knew." Ayame said.

"So, Hidama can you tell me about my family or uhh your side of the family?" Ayame asked circling the well, which Sora was propped up against.

"About my father?" Hidama asked standing with her back to the siblings.

"Yea, tell me about my aunt and uncle." Ayame said looking down into the seemingly innocent well.

"Well my parents are both full blooded inu-yourkai, and my father is your father's older brother."

"Okay, so what's he look like?"

"Uhh well I have been told I look a lot like him, however my face resembles my mothers face more then his." Hidama started. "Hmm what do you want to know?"

"Uhh is he nice?"

Sora laughed. "No…"

"I am afraid you're sister is correct, my father is not known for his kindness." Hidama said. "Actually he used to attempt to kill your father and sometimes even your mother."

"Why?"

"Because he saw your father as a disgrace to the family line because of his human blood, not only that but my father sought after the sword your father has at his side."

"That thing?" Why it's just a dinky sword."

"Oooo." Sora said in a disapproving tone. "Don't let daddy hear that one!"

"Why I don't get it why would someone as powerful as your father, or even mine want such a dumb object I mean it's just a sword right?"

"Ahh, but that is where you are mistaken." Hidama said.

Ayame raised an eyebrow but nonetheless continued to listen.

"That sword was actually made from our grandfather's fang."

"Don't tell me I have a grandpa to meet too." Ayame sighed.

"No, Gramps died saving daddy." Sora replied.

"Okay so this old dead dude made a sword out of his tooth, no excuse me fang and everyone wanted it why?"

"Because it had very special attributes. It would transform into an awesome powerful sword." Hidama stated.

"Okay so that's why your dad wanted to kill my dad…sounds like a stupid reason to me." Ayame said and sat on the edge of the well.

"Yes our fathers are both stubborn demons."

"So what about your mom, I mean if your dad is this evil demon dude, then your mom must be some really sweet person because you don't seem to be mean and evil."

Hidama laughed. "I do believe I would kill myself before acting like my father."

"Ohhh really?"

"My mother is nice, you are correct in that. She is a Lord's daughter in the Inu-yourkai clan. My father saved her from the scaffold because she refused to marry a man she never met."

"Oh so noble."

"Well no it was my adopted sister's idea."

"Rin." Sora explained.

"So this Rin actually saved your mother."

"Yes I suppose you can put it that way." Hidama replied.

"Does your dad even love your mom?" Ayame asked.

"I think he does, even if he wont admit it." Hidama replied.

Ayame smiled and relaxed. So now, she had a cousin, and aunt, and an uncle. She had some family to meet that was for sure.

_A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Okay so now she knows about her other family. What will Sesshomaru think of Ayame? Oh well read more to find out oh and **review** **PLEASE! **Okay so I am done now send in the reviews and I will update. Love ya lots ciao! Wow I just said ciao…what the hell came over me…okay Ja-ne! Sayonara! Ahh back to my Japanese roots… _


	12. Gone Clubbing

_A/N: Hello hello my lovely readers. How is today? Today well for me sucks…I hate the world and everything in it. However, on brighter topics or at least on another note this is the 12th chapter to my story and I still haven't done a romance thing…Oh well anyways welcome to the next chapter of my story do remember to review once you finish reading…hey a girl can dream right?_

_**Family Tree**_

_Chapter 12: Gone Clubbing_

Sora sat in class listening to the teacher talk about this and that, however her mind was wandering to the blond haired boy in front of her. He introduced himself as Joshua and he was supposedly from across the ocean, which Sora found interesting. He loved a 'band' called 'Linkin Park' and just came to Japan as an exchange student. Sora almost squealed as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Do you have a pen I can barrow?" he asked his voice soft.

Sora simply nodded and passed up the pen she was using to take 'notes'

"Thanks." He said and turned back around.

"So you love this guy Joshua? Do you even know him?"

"Nope! Not really but he has this sandy blond hair and these gorgeous blue eyes!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oi, yesterday it was Micah, today it's Joshua, next week it will be some guy named Ted." Ayame sighed.

"Ted? Who is Ted? Is he cute?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

Ayame hit her forehead and sighed. The girls had come back to study, and attend lessons leaving their parents behind in the feudal era. It seems Kagome wanted them to go to school everyday, and then come back through the well after spending an hour or two in the modern era. She even worked out an arrangement so they could eat dinner and maybe even spend the night on Fridays if they weren't needed in the feudal era. To Ayame she felt like a kid whose parents just went through a nasty divorce. However to Sora having a double life was haven she was still experiencing new things in the modern era where as to Ayame everything here as well as in the past was old news.

"Ted doesn't exist Sora it's just a name I picked out of a hat." Ayame replied.

"What hat? I don't see a hat…" Sora said looking around for the so-called hat.

"Never mind…" Ayame sighed as they continued their walk back home.

The girls walked on until they reached the steps of the shrine where Sukie was now walking up the stairs in her green, white, and red school uniform. She turned around at the sounds of her cousins and smiled.

"Hiya guys!" Sukie said with a huge smile.

"Hello." Sora replied and continued to walk up the steps into the shrine courtyard where Souta was sweeping.

"Sukie, do you know a Joshua Richards?" Ayame asked walking up behind her cousin.

"Ooo you mean the hott exchange student?" Sukie said with a smile. "Yeah I heard of him, my inside source at the high school has indeed informed me."

Ayame laughed. "I still don't get why you need an 'inside source' I could tell you everything you want to know."

"Nah you're not popular enough…I want the juicy details on the cheerleaders so I can use it as blackmail." Sukie giggled.

"Where did you learn this stuff I know you're goodie goodie daddy didn't teach you it."

"Ahhh but that is my secret." Sukie replied.

"Ayame!" Sora yelled. "Were having Pizza!" She finished excitedly then ran away, however she came back seconds later, "Ayame…what is pizza?"

Ayame finished her walk up the stairs and when she got to Sora she shook her head and then in a fake voice like the old martial arts senseis in the movies said. "Ahh you have much to learn young grasshopper…" and with that she made her way inside.

Sora raised an eyebrow as Sukie laughed. "Grasshopper? Hey I'm not a Grasshopper!" Sora yelled after her retreating sister.

Hidama looked around the vast palace she lived in, her mother was somewhere within preparing to give birth, while her father was probably in the training hall with her two twin brothers.

"Big Sister!"

Hidama turned to see a very short white haired girl run towards her in a rush. She kneeled just in time and caught her in her opened arms.

"Hello Junko." Hidama said with a smile. "Have you been a good pup?"

"Junko been a very good pup. Junko get candy from auntie?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She had none left, but soon she will make more." Hidama said.

"Hidama."

She turned to come face to face with her oldest sibling. He stood a good few inches taller then herself. His gold eyes were vibrant, and his white hair was tied back in a royal blue ribbon to match the blue strips across his face. In the middle of his forehead was a perfect blue crescent moon.

"Tetsuya."

"Why are you so nice to that whelp, if she is to be strong she must not be treated with such kindness."

"If you knew anything about children, you would know constant training is just a reason for them to loath you." Hidama answered to her brother.

"Tetsuya is a meanie to Junko!" Junko yelled to her brother.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow and then out of nowhere stuck his tongue out at Junko which sent the child into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not mean Jun." Tetsuya said.

"Brother not mean then, but brother not nice either…brother is just…brother?"

"Yes I am just brother and I love you just the same whelp."

"You know sometimes you act so much like father I just wanna kill you then you turn around and your all nice it's kinda creepy."

"Creepy is my specialty." Tetsuya said and walked past his sisters into a different room.

Hidama shook her head and sighed. "Is mother doing alright?"

"Mama is gunna have Junko's little siblings any minute now so Junko can't visit with her."

Hidama nodded setting the child down then went off to her mother's chambers to see how the birthing was coming along.

"Hey you know Pizza is really yummy." Sora said as she lay at the end of her sister's bed. Ayame sat at the top of it reading a book for science class. She slammed it shut in frustration and threw it towards the door expecting it to hit the door, however it hit her father in the arm as he walked in with her mom.

"Ow…" He said and rubbed his arm where the book hit him.

"Ayame, why did you throw a book at your father?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't he just opened the door at the wrong time." Ayame explained. "And I threw it because school is so dumb! I don't want to go back anymore."

"WHAT! But why? All the cute boys are there!" Sora protested.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Boys?" he turned to Kagome. "You're letting them go around boys?"

Kagome sent him a glare and went back to her daughters. "Ayame you're going back to school, I don't care what you say…or your father for that matter. School is very important, and what about all your friends?"

"My friends can come and visit…" Ayame said laying down.

"Ayame…" Kagome said in a motherly tone.

Ayame turned on her side. She hated this, it was bad enough having one set of parents but now…now she had two. She knew Kagome was her _real _mother but she still felt that if anyone should be talking to her like this it should have been Aunt Kimiko or Sota.

"Oi woman I'll go to school but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ayame said and closed her eyes.

Kagome looked at her daughter and nodded. She turned to Sora and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Good, then I suppose since it's getting a little late you should just stay here tonight and we can all go back tomorrow."

"Okay mom." Sora said.

"Whatever." Ayame's response came.

_I should be able to stay here however long I want…_

Kagome gave Sora a smile and then the two _parents _left the room. Ayame shook her head and looked to the window.

_I need to get out for a bit…_

She looked down at her clothing and noticed she was still in the damned uniform. She stood up and went for her closet. Pulling out a black ribbed tank top with a glittery red Japanese symbol that stood for fire warrior on it she put on in place of her sailor looking top. After dropping the short red skirt, she traded it out for a pair of red pants that flared out at the bottoms, had chains hanging from the belt loops and were studded around the pockets. Sora looked at her older sister in awe.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked and tilted her head making her black and sliver hair fall to one side.

"Going out for a while." Ayame said reaching for the cell phone on her nightstand.

She dialed a phone number and after a few seconds began to talk to someone on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm going down to The Underground, meet me there?"

Sora watched as she waited another few seconds, said into the strange box thing. "Cool see ya soon." And then watched as she clicked and shoved the phone into a small black bag that she hung off her left shoulder. Ayame looked to Sora and sighed.

"You wanna come too?" Ayame asked.

After Ayame had changed her clothing Sora looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a pair of Ayame's blue jeans and a nice green tank top that had the odd phrase written across it: _Cats rained from the sky _in red and white sparkly letters.

"Hey Ayame what's this mean?" Sora asked pointing to the shirt.

Looking at the shirt sent Ayame into a fit of laughing which she quickly quieted down trying not to alarm her parents. She looked out the window to see the sun setting and then looking to the calendar she noticed it was the new moon, which would make it all the more perfect for her escape. She opened the large window and looked out to see no one on the ground below and the lights all out from the kitchen which meant everyone was either in their own room or the living room watching TV.

"Okay so we're jumping out the window and then just follow me okay." Ayame told Sora who just nodded. "Oh and Mom and Dad never hear about this got it?"

Sora nodded again with a smile. "My lips are sealed."

Inuyasha looked to his daughter's window as he heard it open. She didn't know of what happened on his human nights and he really didn't feel like explaining. However Kagome didn't want him heading back on his own so he decided to camp out in the tree tonight. He watched as the sun faded into the horizon but before changing to human, he heard one last thing with his demon ears.

"_Oh and Mom and Dad never hear about this got it?" _

He looked over to the window to see both of his daughters clothed in modern era casual clothing jump out the window and land on the ground with the quietness and precision of an expert ninja. It was amazing how their movements matched one another as if the had rehearsed this in a school play. They stood up together at the same time and then took off in not exactly a run but a very quick yet still quiet walk. He shook his head knowing they shouldn't have been out this late, jumped down and went to retrieve Kagome.

"So where are we going anyways sis?" Sora asked.

"To a dance club for people 18 and under."

"Dance…club," Sora said thinking. "I know what dancing is but what's a dance club? Isn't a club a weapon?"

"No…a dance club is where people like us go to hang out with their friends, dance, and just have fun. Tonight's free mic night so the band is going to perform." Ayame explained.

"Ohhh." Sora said now understanding what a dance club was.

"Yeah so just behave and have fun." Ayame said.

"They left? And you didn't stop them!" Kagome said franticly.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal…" The now black haired Inuyasha said.

"A big deal? Two teenage girls out alone in a big city in the middle of the night is not a big deal to you!"

"No because they can both defend themselves aginst any human that approaches them."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a tone that she used to use before she would sit him.

He winced.

"If it wasn't for your being human I would say it before you could blink, but I have to go to this club and get the girls I don't trust the people around here anymore then I trust a horde of flesh eating demons." Kagome said grabbing a set of keys and heading to a car in the driveway.

Inuyasha fallowed reluctantly, he had been in a car that wasn't new but he still hated the contraptions.

_A/N: Okay I am stopping there. Why? Because I can't think strait right now. Okay anyways read, review so on and so fourth._


End file.
